There are a wide variety of machines currently in use. Such machines include combine harvesters (combines), sugar cane and cotton harvesters, construction and turf equipment, planting machines, tillage machines, and nutrient applicators, among others. Many agricultural machines operate not only to perform certain machine functionality, but also to obtain information about the operation being performed.
To obtain this information, machines may use one or more sensors during the operation. These sensors may be calibrated at the time of manufacture or at some time before, during, or after the operation is performed.
Calibration generally refers to a method of accounting for inaccuracies in data measurements. To calibrate a system with one or more sensors, for example, a measurement value is compared to a known value of accuracy to determine a difference between the two. The determined difference is then used to adjust the system so that future data measurements are more accurate.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.